<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>In the rain by jjacmos</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/30010383">In the rain</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/jjacmos/pseuds/jjacmos'>jjacmos</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>SK8 the Infinity (Anime)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Fluff and Angst, M/M, soft</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>Tiếng Việt</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-03-13</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-03-13</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-15 21:07:58</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,125</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/30010383</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/jjacmos/pseuds/jjacmos</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
      <p>Dựa trên ep7 của Sk8 The Infinity. Nhưng đã chỉnh sửa một chút so với nguyên gốc.</p><p>Mình viết sau khi xem xong ep7 và đã sửa lại một cái kết đẹp hơn cho hai đứa uwu</p><p>(Có thể là LanReki hoặc Renga tuỳ theo cảm nhận-)</p><p>Enjoy!</p>
    </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Hasegawa Langa/Kyan Reki</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>5</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>In the rain</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Dựa trên ep7 của Sk8 The Infinity. Nhưng đã chỉnh sửa một chút so với nguyên gốc.</p><p>Mình viết sau khi xem xong ep7 và đã sửa lại một cái kết đẹp hơn cho hai đứa uwu</p><p>(Có thể là LanReki hoặc Renga tuỳ theo cảm nhận-)</p><p>Enjoy!</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>“Từ khi nào mà chúng ta đã cách xa nhau như thế này...?”</p><p>Vùi mình trong chăn, Reki tự hỏi. Nhớ lại những gì Shadow nói, những gì nghe được khi ở S, Reki thực sự không cam lòng.</p><p>Tình cảm mà Reki dành cho Langa không chỉ ở mức bạn bè thông thường, cũng không phải là tình cảm thầy trò mà hơn cả thế, từ lúc nào không hay Reki đã lỡ thương lấy Langa. </p><p>Thấy Langa ngã xuống khi luyện trượt ván, điều đầu tiên Reki nghĩ tới là chạy đến hỏi xem Langa có bị thương ở đâu không. Langa tiến bộ, Reki tự hào không để đâu cho hết. Vì sao ấy à? Người mình thương giỏi lên vì mình, đương nhiên là phải vui rồi!</p><p>Nhưng... </p><p>“Đầu đỏ đi cạnh SNOW là ai ấy nhỉ? Chưa bao giờ nghe tên.”</p><p>Người đời không hiểu, không hiểu cảm giác bản thân bị đem ra so sánh với người mình thương ra sao. Hơn tất thảy, người đời không hiểu nỗi sợ mất đi người mình thương đau tới nhường nào.</p><p>Sáng đến trường, không còn những màn chào hỏi, những cái đập tay thân thiết như-thường-lệ.<br/>Chiều về, Reki bỏ đi mà quên mất Langa vẫn đang đợi mình - như thường lệ. <br/>Tối đến, trời mưa. Ở nơi quen thuộc chứa đầy kỉ niệm giữa hai người, Langa vẫn đứng đợi Reki như vậy.</p><p>Nhưng lúc này, cảm xúc của hai cậu trai trẻ tuổi đã không còn “như thường lệ” nữa. </p><p>Trong lòng Reki rối bời, nên bỏ đi hay ở lại nói với Langa vài câu? Dòng cảm xúc của Reki trở nên hỗn độn.</p><p>Nhìn Langa đứng dưới mưa, Reki tự hỏi không biết cậu đã đứng chờ mình được bao lâu rồi. Cứ đội mưa như vậy, lỡ bị cảm thì sao? Hay là ở lại, nói với cậu cảm xúc thật của mình, mọi tổn thương của mình rồi cùng nhau đi về?</p><p>Ngay lúc Reki định đứng lại, bên tai Reki bỗng văng vẳng lời bàn tán của skater ở “S”... </p><p>“Ích kỷ một lần thôi chắc cũng chẳng sao nhỉ” - Reki nghĩ vậy. Dù cậu có thổ lộ với Langa, có lẽ cũng chỉ làm Langa thêm rối bời mà chẳng giải quyết được gì. Reki lựa chọn bỏ đi. </p><p>Bước đi chậm rãi ngang qua Langa, không nói một lời nào. Lặng im đến phát sợ, chỉ có tiếng mưa rơi ào ào, nhưng thanh âm của “người” lúc này chẳng còn hé lấy một tiếng. </p><p>Reki bỏ đi như vậy, cũng không ngờ đến, rằng Langa níu cậu lại. Bản thân Reki cũng không biết Langa thực ra không cam lòng. Bất ngờ hơn, khi lời nói đầu tiên của Langa lại là:</p><p>“Reki, xin cậu... đừng rời bỏ tớ.”</p><p>Reki thầm nghĩ, đáng ra mình mới là người nói câu này chứ nhỉ? Mình mới là người sợ mất đi cậu ta cơ mà? </p><p>“Tớ biết điều này có thể khiến cậu không vui. Rằng tớ định trượt với ADAM một lần nữa. Nhưng... nếu không có cậu, thì sau này có đánh bại ADAM, tớ nhận ra bản thân chẳng thể vui vẻ được như trước.”</p><p>Thiên tài như cậu thích trượt với ADAM thì cứ trượt đi, lời hứa giữa chúng ta có lẽ đâu còn giá trị gì đâu nhỉ...</p><p>“Trượt với ADAM rất vui, nghĩ đến việc đánh bại anh ta làm tớ vô cùng thích thú. Nhưng đó là khi có cậu ở phía sau ủng hộ. Tớ biết cậu có thể giận tớ vì đã phá vỡ lời hứa, nhưng cậu có thể đừng bỏ đi như vậy được không...?”</p><p>Reki không trả lời, trời càng mưa to hơn. Sự im lặng ấy lại tiếp diễn.</p><p>“Này... Bỏ tôi ra đi.”</p><p>Reki giận vì Langa không giữ lời, nhưng đó không phải nguyên nhân chính. Langa đã lỡ vô tâm, không để ý tới cảm xúc thực của Reki... Cậu không biết Reki sợ mất mình đến thế nào, sợ mình bị thương ra sao... Reki giận Langa, là vì điều đó.</p><p>Bỗng giọng nói của Langa vang lên. Thực sự là điều mà Reki không ngờ tới.</p><p>“Đừng rời bỏ tớ... Hôm nay tớ đã sợ cậu sẽ không về, tớ đã sợ cậu bỏ đi đâu đó thật xa, chỉ để tránh mặt tớ. Nhưng... tớ rất lo cho cậu mà có lẽ, cậu cũng biết vì sao mà Reki.”</p><p>“... Chẳng phải cậu cũng có cảm giác giống tớ hay sao?”</p><p>Lời Langa nói như một cú huých mạnh khiến cho Reki ngộ ra. Thì ra, không chỉ có một mình mình, nhỉ? </p><p>“... Là tớ sợ mất cậu. Khi đấu với ADAM, tớ đã vô cùng sợ hãi. Và tớ sợ rằng cậu cũng sẽ có thể bị thương khi đấu với anh ta. Đêm hôm đó, cậu đã quá liều mạng. Tớ đã tưởng sẽ ngã sau khi vượt qua Love Hug của anh ta...”</p><p>Có lẽ Langa đã quá vô tâm không để ý đến cảm xúc của Reki, không để ý đến điều mà Reki nghĩ. Cậu cho rằng Reki đã rất vui khi được đấu với một người tài giỏi như ADAM - cũng như cậu vậy. Nhưng sự thật không phải thế. </p><p>“Langa này, khi trượt với cậu, tớ không muốn tranh đua gì đâu. Chỉ là muốn chia sẻ niềm đam mê trượt ván cùng cậu thôi. Nên khi biết cậu trượt với ai cũng vui như vậy, tớ không kiềm lòng nghĩ rằng mình cũng như bao người khác thôi.”</p><p>Langa nghĩ, ngay từ đầu cậu đã rất đặc biệt với tớ rồi mà.</p><p>“Nhưng... khi nghe cậu nói lúc nãy tớ nhận ra, cậu trượt với tớ, có lẽ mới là lúc bản thân cậu được tận hưởng đam mê trượt ván nhất nhỉ.”</p><p>“Đúng vậy... Trượt với ADAM thì vui thật đấy. Nhưng khi trượt, phần nhiều là tớ muốn đánh bại anh ta. Còn với cậu, trượt ván cùng cậu, được cười đùa, được tận hưởng, mới thực sự là vui nhất. Cậu... có thể tha thứ cho tớ và tiếp tục trượt ván với tớ được không?”</p><p>Reki cười, cười rất to. Tiếng cười rộn rã của đứa trẻ hoà cùng với tiếng mưa rơi nghe tưởng chừng là một khung cảnh thật trào phúng. Nhưng đó, lại là một bước ngoặt, một nút gỡ rối cho mối quan hệ giữa Langa và Reki.</p><p>“Hahaa! Đừng làm bộ mặt như thế nữa chứ, chẳng hợp với cậu tí nào! Nào, cười lên đi. Tớ có nói là sẽ không trượt ván cùng cậu nữa đâu.”</p><p>“Hứa đấy nhé.”</p><p>“Ừ, tớ hứa mà.”</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>